Promise Kept
by metrokarateacademyrocks
Summary: Drew made a promise with May, but what happens if May comes while Drew is a professional football player? Will his life change? I do not own Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I had this idea in my head for quite some time.**

**Drew: what is it about this time?**

**Me: you know there is a thing called reading and finding out, now disclaimer.**

**Drew: MKArocks doesn't own Pokémon.**

_Prologue_

_May smiled at the audience as she won her third Grand Festival, but a small sad note was at the back of her head. She saw everyone; Ash, Dawn, Misty, Max, her parents and friends. But someone was missing; the person who supported her through thick and thin. Helped her with Harley, thank goodness he got arrested, and he was a very good friend. But lately May been thinking a lot of him, and a wide grin would be over her face as the thought crossed her mind. _

_Drew._

_May heard nothing about him in awhile. They made a promise, and he promise he would keep it. _

_Flashback_

_May frowned as she lost her contest; Drew handed over a rose, and May would blush, same as always._

"_May, I want you to train yourself better. Then after you are a good enough coordinator, come and find me. Our battle will be waiting," Drew said not facing her, half of his face was seen only from the right angle. His emerald eyes were shut._

"_Alright, I'll be waiting," May agreed as they both shook hands._

"_It's a promise that I will always keep; forever," Drew promised._

_May nodded, and Drew smiled before taking off._

_End of flashback_

"_You better keep your promise, now my journey is to find and battle you," May told herself as she walked down a route._

**Me: finished, May?**

**May: R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: hi**

**May: so?**

**Me: so?**

**May: so are you going to do the disclaimer.**

**Me: thanks for reminding me, May. You can do the honors.**

**May: what honors? There is nothing honorable about that!**

**Me: just do it**

**May: why can't Drew do it?**

**Me: because you're here, and he is not**

**May: *grunts* MKArocks does not own Pokemon.**

**Me: MKArocks is just the shorter version of metrokarateacademyrocks for those are wondering, chapter 1**

Chapter 1

May traveled through each reason, and still no sight of her fellow rival. May sighed as she sat into the diners' chair, she needed to relax; but that is quite hard when her fans asked her for an autograph. But May didn't sigh or shout, she smiled brightly and asked her the child's name. After the crowd left, Mays' eyes scanned the restaurant, hoping that Drew was in the same place as her.

May didn't want to keep the promise she had been waiting for ever since he left. May wanted to see Drew again, to glazed into his brilliant eyes. One questioned crossed her mind all the time; does Drew miss May as much as she misses him?

"And Drew Hayden won other victory," the television exclaimed, that's great; the TV was mocking her, "how does it feel?"

"Well we have one more victory before I enter the championships," Drew's voice came out of the speaker, May froze like an ice statue. Did May dare to look into the TV?

She turned her head slowly and the bottom of the mouth gaped about five inches. There on the screen was Drew Hayden taking an interview. A small smile was printed on her face, and May's full attention was on the television.

"Come at Dallas to see the final fight for Drew Hayden on June 2nd!" the host told the reviewers. Finally May knew where to go.

Dallas.

May paid and thanked the waiter and headed her journey that she waited and worked for so long.

**Me: I know its short, but this is only the beginning. It will get longer, pinkie swear *twisted pinkies with you guys* May take us away!**

**May: R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: hello**

**May: you're on a roll today**

**Me: I just added 1 chapter to A Whole New World and That's High School.**

**May: that's still good!**

**Me: whatever, drew?**

**Drew: *sighs* I know, MKArocks does not own Pokémon.**

Chapter 2

May stared in awe at the large stadium; it was _almost_ big as the contest hall! She bought herself a ticket, and sat in a seat. Everyone was cheering and May was very excited for it to start.

Drew came out, which completely shocked May. Drew was in a-well-May didn't know what _it_ **was** actually. He was also being followed by stalkers, May knows about Drew's fans, but they were also dressed like him. That was a **whole** new level of creepy stalkers.

They throw around this oval-shaped ball around, running left and right, and jumping on them. May thought that it was a rapping game, where is the Pokémon?

A large beeping sound went off and May jumped out of her seat.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" May cried a little too loudly, people-mostly men-were giving her odd looks. Then started giving out cat calls.

May ran out of there, and since you know how May is, she wandered into a room with a man talking into a microphone.

He stopped speaking once he saw May's curious face.

"Uh hi?" he greeted unsure.

"Hey! I'm May Maple!" May introduced herself in her usual cheerful voice.

"Uh I'm Jim Darren **(A/N: random name!)**," he said still unsure.

"I'm here to challenge Drew Hayden," May told the host.

He raised a bushy eyebrow, "you know Drew Hayden personally? And you're not an obsessed fan girl?"

May stared at Jim for a long time, and burst out laughing, "no I am _**not**_ a fan girl!"

"Ok, find the entrance to the field, and I'll announced it," Jim suggested.

"Are you sure? I could call a professional," May offer, Jim was slightly offended.

"I AM A PROFESSIONAL!" Jim exclaimed, May nodded and left to find the entrance to the field.

May wandered for a long time but found it, and then that awful beeping sound went off again.

"Alright its halftime and we got ourselves some entertainment. Would Drew Hayden please step up to the field," Jim said over the speakers.

'_What do you want Jim,_' Drew thought bitterly as he stepped on the grass.

"Now the person-dang it, I forgot her name!" Jim cried.

Drew raised an eyebrow at Jim through the window.

"Hey Drew, long time no see," a way familiar voice called over to Drew. Drew's mouth gapped at the appearance of May.

"Just to be sure, do you know her personally?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, she is my old rival," Drew answered obviously still shocked.

"And now, I'll keeping that promise," May said across the field. "Get ready for the battle of a life time."

What was she talking about? The whole stadium was laughing at May, thinking that this would go not very well.

"Har har har," May laughed sarcastically, and surprised everyone by throwing out a Pokeball.

'_Oh shit_,' Drew thought with worry.

**Me: when I was writing this, I was laughing at May's denseness.**

**May: hey! R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: hey guys!**

**May: MKArocks don't own Pokémon, and never will if she buys the company**

**Me: and I'll never do that also…heh…heh…that would be pretty cool if I did though.**

May throw out a Pokeball and a white fox with nine tails came out, the crowd screamed in fright. May's hands were on her hips as she waited for Drew to release his.

But Drew, on the other hand, was thinking opposite. '_Oh crap, __**crap**__, __**CRAP**__! The Pokémon battle and she got a new Pokémon! This __is__**NOT**__ good!' _Drew thought in panic. He tapped his pockets looking for a Pokeball, his face flushed in embarrassment.

May was getting impatiently for it to begin, "_is_ there a problem?"

"Uh no-my Pokeballs are in the locker room," he confessed.

"Well," May began.

"_Well_," Drew said unsurely.

"Go get them!" May ordered.

"I'll be right back," he told her as he rushed out of the field.

"I swear, he came really stupid," May shouted out to him, and then she smirked, '_I guess I should make this time useful._' "Do you guys what to hear about Drew's first contest?" The audience screamed yes, "Well is Drew the tough guy in this sport?"

"Yeah," some random male shouted.

"On with the story, Drew made it to the final round, but he lost and started crying-" May laughed and they laughed with her.

**With Drew**

Drew ran to the locker room, and dug around for a half red and half white small ball. His face lightens up as he found Roserade's ball, and cried a 'yes!'

He then ran back to the football field, the crowd was laughing at whatever May said.

"Are you finally ready Drew?" May asked.

He nodded yes and sent out Roserade, and a green gracefully creature came out and stretched itself.

**Normal point of view**

May was shocked at Drew's Pokémon appearance, it looks undertrained. Her eyebrows furrowed, this is not what May waited for. Her old self could _**even**_ beat Roserade, and what in the world is Drew thinking? Grass types _are_ weak against fire types; does Drew have something under his selves?

Drew thought that May looked impressed, and that made him proud. But May crushed that confidence, "what _**are**_ you thinking? If you may forgotten, grass types **are** weak against fire types. It's the elements, Drew; it's the nature that keeps us alive. And you forgot? Plus not to mention that Roserade looks it got out of hibernation." Drew's face dropped, May regrets saying that though. She respected her old rival, but this was ridiculous. She shook her head and called out the first command, "Ninetales, Fire Spin!"

A spinning rope of fire came from Ninetales mouth and headed towards Roserade. It was a clear hit and sent Roserade flying to the brick wall.

Drew gritted his teeth together, May been training all her life and Drew hadn't got enough practice.

"Iron tail!" May commanded.

"Uh! Petal Dance!" Drew blurted out; he couldn't just watch as May announces attacks and Roserade gets hurt.

Pink sparkling petals came towards Ninetales.

"Jump up in the air," May shouted; kind of glad that Drew was fully awake and was ready for the battle. Ninetales manage to not get hit by the petals, and was in the air about one hundred meters up. 

"Looks like Drew is stressed out," Jim said through the speakers.

"Ninetales Ember!" May commanded. Fire ashes came from the air and was heading straight forward the Rose Pokémon.

"Dodge it, Roserade," Drew ordered, Roserade was too slow and was hit by Ember, Drew's fist clutched together, "Use Magical Leaf" **(A/N: I have this folder I made with Pokémon's attacks)**

Glitter sharp razor leaf towards the Fox Pokémon.

"Dodge it!" May shouted out to her Pokémon. Ninetales used Quick Attack to dodge it and was circling Roserade. Drew cursed to himself as he watched May using a smart advantage, "Use Fire Spin."

The same thing happened as before but was a Roserades' eyes were in little swirls in each eye.

Everyone gapped even Drew, and was completely embarrassed. May kind of saw this coming once she saw Roserades condition, May looked down ashamed that she shouldn't challenge Roserade when she is under trained. That wasn't very smart of May, but she wanted to battle Drew for so long. She was also ashamed at Drew, how's he has been lacking off when May tries her absolute hardest. Now look at the results.

'_I lost,'_ Drew thought throughout his mind, and it was repeating. He noticed that May disappear; along with Ninetales.

**With May**

"Good job Ninetales, you take a long rest," May commented nicely at the Pokeball. May shivered and rubbed her arms together; time seem to past since its cold weather now.

May wondered to a coffee shop and ordered a Caramel Delight. Once she got her drink, she thanked the waiter and stared into the cup, frowning. She let the heat of the coffee go up her arms, making her completely warm.

'_Something doesn't make sense; Drew would never let down a challenge. I mean, he never did before. He seemed that he was trying his hardest, even Roserade too. But still, he could have tried harder. This wasn't the way I wanted to win,_' May thought to herself.

"May?" someone with a familiar voice called, May looked up and found Drew staring at her curiously.

May stared back at her coffee while asking, "what happened?"

Drew was obviously confused by May's question, "what do you mean?"

May looked at Drew with discombobulated eyes, "when I mean what happen; I mean what happened to you. We promised together that we would try our hardest. But Drew, that was like beating Harley. What happened?"

Drew sighed as he took a seat across from May, "I don't really know actually. I was training Roselia; working on a new combination. Then a football came towards us, Roselia almost let out an attack. But luckily, I stopped her. I past it back, but what I didn't know was that it was a team of professional football players and its coach-yes that thing we were playing was 'football'-so they offered me a position. And I went for it."

"But Drew, Roserade was already evolved when we made that bet," May said unsure.

Drew looked nervous, and awkwardly scratches the back of his head. "Well about that-I sort of lied about that promised."

May's eyes widened and her mouth dropped, "so you were just giving up on coordinating."

Drew placed his hands up defensively, "only for a little while! But uh-something distracted me."

May glared at the retried coordinator with total anger. "what distracted you?" she managed to say while she was gritting her teeth together.

"Hi Drewie-poo!" a high pitch voice greeted that also made May's ears lose the able to hear.

The voice belonged to a median haired blonde with pierce blue eyes. Her cheeks were chubby and bright red from blush. Her shadow was over the top and was really bright. The base was a really bad because you could still see the pubbles she had. She was averaged fit. Not to mention her hair was greasy and not healthy at all. The high lights were blue; blue-yellow: don't mix. She wore a tight short shirt that was strapless, and it was light purple. She had a diamond belly ringer. The miniskirt was really short and it was orange. She had on net tights and black leather boots.

It was a mix of throwing up or laughing, and May couldn't decide which one was coming up her throat.

She looked like a mixed up Barbie doll and the theme is that she is a worker at a strip club. May rolled her eyes, she probably is a stripper.

Maybe her name _is _Barbie, that would be a weird coincidence, and then May could be a fortune teller after her coordinating career.

"Barbie, I'd like you to meet my old-but very good friend-rival, May Maple," Drew introduced.

Wow, her name _**is**_ really Barbie, ironic isn't it?

May smiled sweetly at the girl instead of a 'hello.' Barbie didn't look so happy to see the sight of May's appearance. In fact, she glared at her.

"Hi, I'm Barbie," she greeted in fake happiness.

"Nice to meet you," May replied, then turned to Drew. "You remember Ash, right? You know, Ash Ketchum?"

Drew nodded, while Barbie was completely oblivious to the new conservation.

"Well, you know how he kept saying 'I'm going to be a Pokémon Master'," May asked again, Barbie groaned as she heard the word 'Pokémon.' "Well he _actually_ became one!"

"No way, I had doubt in him and he proved me wrong," Drew exclaimed.

"Uh can we talk how I look sexy in this miniskirt?" Barbie asked hoping to change the subject.

"How can you doubt him?" May asked; ignoring the blonde.

"Well, he was confident and all-but he didn't try hard enough," Drew explained, also ignoring his own girlfriend.

"True, but you didn't either earlier," May stated.

Drew shrugged, "I didn't know you were coming, and I didn't train."

"Hello?" Barbie called.

"That's not the case; you're supposed to train your Pokémon at least three times a week. I mean, Roserade was completely under trained," May pointed out.

"True, but I bet I could still beat Harley," Drew assumed.

May shook her head, "I don't know. Harley gotten much stronger over the time you were gone. Plus, thank god he's out of that Cacturne costume."

Drew sighed, "That's good news, but bad in another way. So is he still gay?"

"Whatever-don't you think I'm sexy in this outfit?" Barbie asked clutching Drew's arm. But Drew shoved her off and she fell on her butt.

"Actually, when I was taking a break; I was watching his contest-don't give me that look, he asked everyone to watch it-and he got his ribbon. He grabbed the microphone from the judge and announced it himself." May and Drew were laughing non-stop while Barbie was still confused. "I have it recorded, and I play it _over and over and over and __**over**_!"

"I got to check that out!" Drew exclaimed.

"I promise, but I have to go-it's getting late," May answered.

Drew nodded and watched May leave.

"Drew," Barbie growled.

He turned to Barbie, "what?"

**Me: haha I enjoyed writing this, I love the end. Barbie was totally angry and Drew didn't know why. *wipes of a joyful tear from eye* Read and review guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I don't own Pokémon!**

Drew's POV

Barbie looked at me as if I was a snack and she didn't eat in days, to be honest-she was really freaking me out. Her fingers started to undo the buttons, what in the world? Is she some sort of a rapist? I think so, wow-I'm dating a rapist; I guess I'm her target at the moment. You have no idea how uncomfortable this is right now.

"Drewie, I want you," she said flirtatiously. I hate that nickname she gave me, it was super annoying. I had a feeling that I was fixing to be screwed by a faked Barbie doll.

"Uh not now, I-" I begun, anything will do-just get this slut off of me. Yes, I thought my own fiancée is a slut, I only remember that I was desperate and I was really alone-I needed May then. But sadly she wasn't there, Barbie was right there and we hooked up, again, sadly.

But after awhile, I couldn't seem to get rid of her. Then my phone rang, and hurriedly went to answer it. Barbie looked disappointed-to my fucking luck-I love where called!

"Hello?" I called.

"_Hey Drew, it's May,_" the caller greeted, I felt my heart jumped in excitement. You know I said I love whoever saved me, yeah-I loved May since who knows when. Wait! I do, ten years. That's a record guys, it belongs in the whole record book; section-longest love for someone.

"How did you get my number?" I asked, thinking that this could turn into a tease, I just loved to get her mad; she had an adorable red expression on that beautiful face of hers.

"_Well, your teammate gave it to me and he also gave me his number. Do you know why he did that?" _May asked, my fists clenched together, glaring at the wall. Poor wall…

May is mine; I know that sounds selfish-even if I had a girlfriend. But May is still in my heart, and is never forgotten. Wow, that's a sappy corny poor-ass pun. The Drew Hayden could do much better than that. Wow, I sound like some stuck up whore.

"I see that-'cause we couldn't be talking if you did not have my number, why did you call?" I asked, hoping that she could get me out of this shit-hole Barbie calls 'home.'

"_Well, I was thinking if you want to train your Pokémon with me. You could use the practice, you gone soft_," I could hear her smirking.

"I have _not_ gone soft, you're on!" I exclaimed pumping a fist in the air, Barbie stared at my confused. That was embarrassing…

"_Meet me at Cold Park,_" she ordered and said a quick bye. I grabbed my house keys-my real house-and my Pokeballs.

"Later Barb," I muttered, not really caring.

"Wait, I thought we were going to have some fun together. You can skip," Barbie pleaded, and was practically begging. I wanted to laugh at her so bad; she is a horrible actress.

"Bye," I said before taking off.

**Me: I know, short. Oh well, I got over my brownie craving so I'm good. Hehe, insider between xXFireRoseXx and me; long story short-we wanted brownies but we weren't hungry.**

**May: damn it! Now I'm hungry**

**Drew: *rolls eyes* you're always hungry**

**May: whatever, R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, long time no write!**

**May: I know!**

**Drew: I have to thank you for making leave that Barbie doll.**

**Me: Your welcome! I'm not **_**that**_** evil! Chapter 5!**

I saw May in the center of Cold Park, wearing a red hoodie and black tight skinny jeans. I rolled my green eyes but smiled, she always did have a thing for the color red. She noticed me approach her and greeted me with a warm wave. "Hey Drew! Glad to see that you made it! I hope nothing got in the way for you to be here."

"Of course. And don't worry about it, I believe you sort of saved me," I said.

She faked a gasp, "I saved the Almighty Drew!"

"Yes but from an obessed fangirl, you know how the girls love The Drew," I replied with a smirked and then flicked my green lock. She rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Ok lets get started! Skitty take the stage!" she cried as she threw a pokeball in the air. A purple and light cream yellow Japanese looking cat came out. I smirked as I tossed a pokeball out, which was my Absol. He stretched his legs and neck and looked around.

"Undertrained," I heard May mumbled in a sing-song voice. I turned my head to glare at her playfully, she giggled again. "Tackle on Absol!" Skitty nodded her head and went to tackle Absol. Absol sat there doing nothing since the Skitty was so small, it hardly did anything at all.

"Really? Are you trying to go easy on me May?" I asked looking at the brunette. She shrugged.

"I wanted you to feel like you were doing well," she answered. I growled at her playfully and tackled her to the snow ground floor. She shrieked and we rolled in the snow. I sighed heavenly and I held her close. I heard her miracle laugh beside me. "And you were doing just fine." she whispered as she looked in my eyes and I looked right back into hers. My arms were around her waist, as her arms were wrapped up in around my neck. I smirked.

"Well thats just the way I am," I whispered softly back into her, leaning forward.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused. I leaned forward some more. 

"That I'm fine and irresistible," I said smirking.

"Sure," May replied sarcastically. I hugged her tighter, a small gasp escaped from her lips. I took that as the opportunity to capture those rosey red lips into mine. Surprisely she kissed back, we stayed like this for a long time. And that was exactly what I wanted. I never wanted to leave or even let go. I never want to return to uh-what's her name? Something plastic and unrealistic...Oh right! Barbie! As I was thinking, I never want to return to Barbie even now I know that I belong to May. It took a long time to realize that. But now I'm back. May I promise you this; I'll love you forever and I'll never let go.

We spilt apart for air and glaze into each others eyes.

"May" I called her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I love you," I admitted softly to her. A small smile was placed on her lips.

"I love you too," she said, before leaning in again.

**R&R! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: I really want you to get to the story and not hear/read me rant on about useless stuff. So here is chapter 7!**

**May's POV**

I sighed happily as I rest my head on Drew's muscular shoulder, his arms wrapped around my waist. His hug kept me protected from the cold and his touch was warm and loving. Even though everything seemed perfect but I couldn't help but to have a pitch of guilt in my stomach. Drew was cheating. Not just me, though it's weird that I know and happy that he is, but with Barbie-who doesn't know. I frowned at that thought. I wouldn't want to be cheated on, no one would. That includes Barbie; she didn't deserve to be cheated on. She was somehow caught into it. I looked up and saw Drew's face looking ahead, admiring the snowy scene. But I couldn't let him go. I just couldn't give what I just got. I know that sounds selfish, but I worked too hard to get where I am today. I gained two; a powerful coordinater and an incerdible boyfriend. Wait! When was Drew was my boyfriend? What made it official if we were?

This wasn't the way on how I plan time with Drew; worrying about ifs and whats. Though this is not on how I plan to work on skills also. I knew that; I knew that I had fell in love with Drew's features when we first meet. I was an inexperience coordinator back then (times sure flies by) and now Drew seems like a rookie by battling me. Anyways, all girls can't back down Drew's appearances-but I guess that wasn't enough for me when he threw out rude comments. But after contest after contest; I realized that I've began falling for Drew. Not _the_ Drew. But with him not just his cover. Great looks can't last forever, soon they will vanish. But as I was taught from my mother; true love will keep you beautiful and it last forever.

"Drew, this is wrong," I said blankly, he frowned as my statement.

"How so?" He asked. I got out of his grasp and looked at him seriously.

"Drew is so wrong," I told him, motioning us and everything around us. This is going to kill me dearly, and I know that it might hurt him. Even though I am in love with him; I'm not a cheater. If I was going to be true to myself I'll and Drew might have to just go on. "You are engaged."

"So?" he asked unsure on how to respond, he act like he didn't even care.

"With Barbie, what would do if she saw you at the moment?" I shouted in his face. He didn't reply. I stood up and brush the snow off my body, "I'm out of here."

I left the park and a very upset Drew.

'_It's for the best,'_ I assured myself.

**R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright! Let's go! I don't own Pokemon, now read!**

Drew ran his fingers through his hair, what in the world just happen! He finally had her, right here, and now she was gone. Drew groaned as he angrily kicked a tree. Though that didn't help when the snow that was on the tree fell on top of him. Drew brushed the cold snow off of him and went to get himself a cup of coffee.

What happen? They were perfect for each other and they spent most of there childhood lives together. It was harmony, well, a rough one, considering all the bickering they did. But there was a lot of soft parts when they would blush when he would give May a rose, or the good times. Drew smiled slightly. Yeah, the good times. Sure, they weren't a lot but it was nice and comforting to overlook at them. What happen? The green haired man sighed, oh yeah, he remember-when he agreed to join the football team. Drew frowned, did he enjoy football or was he simply good at it and brought happiness to the crowd. Was Drew happy? After all, he was rich, he had a lot of fans, he had a girlfriend-who is a slut, but then it dawned on him; he didn't have May. That was what Drew needed. After that, Drew turned around and ran.

He was getting May back if it killed him, and yet, Drew was willling to take that risk.

**R&R!**


End file.
